


Lucky to be here

by Tanaqui



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, canon-level aggression, reference to past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag scene for <em>2.13 Silent Night</em>. Duke discovers the Chrome Lightning isn't the only thing Audrey would like him to share with Nathan. Written as a Yuletide treat for gryffens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to be here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryffens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffens/gifts).



> Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

Audrey had finally persuaded Stan out the door with an anvilicious yawn and a cheery "Early start tomorrow, hey?" Duke, standing by the piano and idly picking out a tune, watched him leave, wondering if he'd be next. He didn't have any place much to go—the _Gull_ wouldn't close for a couple of hours and the staff could handle things until then—and he was hoping that, once Audrey had gotten rid of everyone else, he could persuade her to tell him why he'd found himself standing in the middle of the road in a Santa suit a few hours earlier. 

Besides, he and Nathan still needed to talk about how they were going to share the Chrome Lightning. Nathan had picked it up again as Stan was leaving and was turning it around in his hands with a distracted expression on his face, like it was bringing back memories. Would it annoy Nathan more if Duke just gave up his own half or if he argued with him about it?

Audrey let out a weary sigh as she closed the door behind Stan. 

"Need a hand clearing up?" Duke abandoned the piano and took a step toward the table, which was littered with the debris from Christmas crackers and plates emptied of all but a solitary mince pie.

"Sure. Thanks." Audrey gave him a tired smile, turning to include Nathan.

Nathan put down the sled and, for the next few minutes, the three of them wove around each other, collecting glasses that had been set down in odd places and unpinning decorations. Audrey coming from delivering another load of glasses to the kitchen and Duke heading toward it to get another trash bag found themselves engaging in a little dance under the mistletoe that still hung from the rafters.

Duke rolled his eyes upward. "May I?"

Audrey hesitated and then gave a slight shrug. "Sure."

Duke reached out and cupped her cheek, taking a step closer. Tipping her face up slightly, he bent and brushed his lips against hers in a quick, soft kiss. Every fiber of his being wanted to pull her closer and deepen the kiss, but he drew back quickly. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe. If Audrey wanted more, it was up to her to make the next move. He grinned down at her. "Happy... Julymas?"

She chuckled, not pulling away, and he went on looking down at her. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Nathan had joined them.

Nathan put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back: not hard, but with an accompanying glare that sent a clear enough message: _hands off, buddy. She's mine._ Stepping between Duke and Audrey, Nathan wrapped an arm around Audrey's waist and pulled her close, capturing her mouth for a far longer and more intense kiss.

Duke took a step back, rolling his eyes. He waited until Nathan had finished—which was a few seconds past when Audrey would have preferred the kiss to end, to judge from the way her hands went from gripping Nathan's shoulders to lightly trying to push him away. Then, as Nathan pulled back, Duke reached out and gripped his arm. 

Nathan didn't seem to notice, reminding Duke Nathan couldn't feel him. He pressed harder, forcing Nathan to swing round. Nathan glared at him, his mouth shaping up to snarl, "What?" Before he could get more than the first letter out, Duke grabbed his face between his hands and pulled Nathan towards him so their lips met.

Nathan didn't react for a moment, long enough for Duke to know he wanted this kiss to go on just as much as the kiss with Audrey—but then he'd known that for a while, hadn't he? Ever since he'd come back to Haven—and before that, truth be told. 

Though he was fully expecting Nathan to take a swing at him once the initial shock had passed, the kiss was worth it.

Then, to his surprise, Nathan began kissing him back. Clumsily, sure, but he was definitely responding, his mouth moving against Duke's, his hands gripping Duke's shoulders to pull Duke toward him. A surge of heat flooded through Duke: Nathan wanted him. Wanted him perhaps as badly as Duke wanted Nathan. Duke kissed him harder, encouraging Nathan to open his mouth, to let him taste Duke, to let Duke taste him. Nathan couldn't feel him, but he could surely taste Duke, smell him....

At last they broke apart. Nathan was staring at him, eyes wide, while he ran his tongue over his lips. Duke was breathing hard, blood pounding in his ears.

A laugh from nearby made them both turn. Audrey was grinning at them. She reached up and put one hand on Duke's arm and one on Nathan's. "Finally."

Duke raised his eyebrows."You knew?" He guessed he hadn't tried particularly hard to hide his feelings for Nathan, but he didn't think he'd made them that obvious, either.

"Uh-huh." Audrey looked across at Nathan. "Both of you."

"What?" Nathan frowned at her, while his hands tried to push Duke away. "No. I—. Audrey, you're... you—."

"It's okay, Nathan." She gave his arm a squeeze. "You boys just need to learn to share." She slid her hands down their arms to catch their hands in hers, taking a step back and tugging them with her. Behind her, beyond the bead curtain that had been hooked back again, the bed beckoned them. 

Duke shivered as he realized what she was suggesting, his mouth suddenly dry with anticipation and his heart beating faster. _Oh God, yes!_

Nathan hung back as Audrey took another step toward the bed, with Duke following her lead. "Wait, you're—?" He glanced across at Duke, his expression uneasy. "You're suggesting we... all three of us?"

"Uh-huh." Audrey waggled her eyebrows at him. "We all want each other, right?"

Nathan went on looking at her for a few seconds, before turning and meeting Duke's gaze. He licked his lips. "I guess...."

Audrey tugged on Nathan's hand again. This time he came with her, though he still seemed uncertain. 

He looked between them. "So how do we...?"

Audrey laughed. "We figure it out as we go along?" She climbed onto the bed backwards, kneeling and pulling them after her. Duke joined her eagerly, letting go of her hand and capturing her face so he could kiss her again. Kiss her the way he'd wanted to kiss her the first time.

She kissed him back enthusiastically enough, but he could sense some reluctance in her. He wasn't much surprised when she broke the kiss and, pulling away from him, looked past him. "Nathan?"

Turning his head, Duke saw Nathan was standing by the edge of bed looking down at them, still holding Audrey's hand but still wearing a confused expression. Duke was beginning to think Nathan's Trouble had numbed his brain as well as his sense of touch.

Letting go of Duke, Audrey reached up with her other hand and tugged Nathan's mouth down on to hers—and then fell on to her back, bringing Nathan down onto the bed alongside her. Nathan's expression turned startled for a moment and then he closed his eyes and gave himself up to the kiss, his expression turning almost blissful as Audrey's lips teased his. 

Looking down at them, Duke felt a moment of envy: would he ever be able to give Nathan that feeling? Then he shook his head, laughing silently. Audrey was right: they needed to learn to share—and he needed to learn to be as happy to share Nathan with Audrey as he was to share Audrey with Nathan.

Stretching himself out on Audrey's other side, pressing close to her, he brushed her hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck, working slowly down her shoulder. His fingers trailed ahead of his mouth, teasing her top down over her shoulder. She pressed herself toward him a little, letting him know she was enjoying his touch and that her body wanted his, even though Nathan was keeping her mouth busy. 

Duke let his hand fall to her stomach, finding Nathan's hand already resting there, stiff with tension. Duke stroked the back of it with his fingers, knowing Nathan couldn't tell Duke was touching him but enjoying the feel of Nathan under his fingertips all the same, as much as the taste of Audrey's skin as he went on working his way down her shoulder. 

After a while, as his lips nudged Audrey's bra strap and he began to slowly follow it down, he twisted his hand to cover Nathan's, his palm spread over the back of Nathan's hand, and twined his fingers with Nathan's. Moving their linked hands together, he fumbled to slide them under the hem of Audrey's top. 

Nathan might not have been able to tell Duke was touching him, but he was obviously aware of Duke trying to move his hand, resisting at first. Duke went on gently forcing Nathan's hand upward, until the back of his fingers brushed against Audrey's bare stomach. A moment later, he heard a gasp from Nathan as the other man's palm touched Audrey's skin. Suddenly, Duke was the one trying to hold them back, to make the movement slow and gentle, as Nathan finally figured out Duke's intentions and began to eagerly push their hands upward. 

Audrey herself let out a contented-sounding chuckle and murmured what might have been an "Oh, yeah." A few seconds after that, she awkwardly reached backward across Duke so she could grab his ass and pull him closer against him. His cock, already half hard, grew harder and he ground it against her.

They went on lying like that for a while, Nathan still keeping Audrey's mouth occupied while Duke worked his lips on down the line of her bra strap toward the swelling curve of her breast. Audrey quivered as their lips and fingers roved over her, her breathing growing ragged as their slow, joint exploration of her body progressed. The tangle of Duke's hand with Nathan's slid on up over her stomach until, at last, it came to a fumbling halt with Duke's knuckles pressed against the lace encasing the warm, soft curve of Audrey's breast. Duke found himself blocked the other way, too, his mouth lightly tracing kisses along the skin just above the top edge of her bra. 

Audrey clearly shared Duke's view that she was now wearing far too many clothes. Pushing both of them away, forcing Duke to let go of Nathan's hand, she sat up and pulled her top over her head and slung it away from her. The bed rocked again as she got rid of her pants as well, wriggling them down her legs. Behind her back, Duke glanced across at Nathan and caught his eye: seemed Audrey was serious about this threesome thing, about taking it all the way. 

Nathan held Duke's gaze for a moment, licking his lips and swallowing hard, and Duke began to lean forward, looking for another kiss from him. Not what Nathan wanted at all, apparently: he abruptly sat up and, putting his hand on the back of Audrey's neck, drew her mouth against his again as he pulled her back down on to the bed.

Audrey put her palm flat on Nathan's shoulder, trying to hold him off, but he wrapped his other hand around her waist and rolled her toward him, pressing the two of them together.

Duke, propped on one elbow, stared at them in disbelief. So much for learning to share! Seemed like Nathan had decided to deal with Duke's presence by ignoring him entirely. 

Audrey had stopped trying to push Nathan away, instead groping blindly behind her for Duke. Looked like she'd realized she wasn't going to be able to get Nathan to ease up in a hurry and was trying to make the best of it and show Duke she still wanted him involved. Well, Duke was damned if he'd simply make do and let Nathan get away with this crap. That kiss under the mistletoe had proved once and for all that Nathan wanted him, at least a little. And though Duke wasn't planning to force Nathan into doing anything he was truly uncomfortable with, he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

If Nathan wouldn't share Audrey with Duke, he'd have to learn to share himself.

Capturing Audrey's hand, Duke levered himself up off the bed and clambered around their legs until he could sit behind Nathan. Audrey half-opened her eyes while he was moving and squinted up at him. He nodded at her and gave her fingers a squeeze to reassure her he wasn't leaving.

Still holding Audrey's hand, he lay down behind Nathan, scooting close. Nathan didn't seem aware he was there, even when Duke leaned forward and kissed Nathan just below the ear. Chuckling inside, Duke murmured, "Mmm, you taste good...."

The words had the desired effect. Nathan pulled back from Audrey, his head whipping round in Duke's direction, his eyes wide with shock as he took in the fact Duke was now behind him, twined around him. Duke waited a heartbeat to see if Nathan was going to throw him off. When he didn't, just went on staring at Duke, lips slightly parted, Duke made his next move, bending his head and capturing Nathan's mouth in a hard, deep kiss, forcing his tongue between Nathan's lips, figuring that even if Nathan couldn't feel him, he'd be able to taste him. Figuring that if Nathan didn't like it, he'd make sure Duke knew soon enough.

Nathan resisted for a moment—and then suddenly capitulated, reaching up awkwardly to grab the back of Duke's head and pull him closer, while he pressed up toward him, his tongue pushing forward into Duke's mouth. Duke whimpered, a jolt of desire running through him, while his cock strained against his pants.

He was dimly aware, through Audrey's hand still clasped in his, that she was shaking with laughter.

Duke pulled back sooner than he would've liked in ordinary circumstances. Sooner than Nathan wanted, too, to judge by the way he tried to chase after Duke before their mouths broke apart—which was the point. Duke smirked down at him. "You know, Nathan, denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

"What?" Nathan's mouth snapped shut into a hard, thin line, and a closed expression settled on his face. Snatching his hand away from Duke's head, he glared back at him. "I'm not—."

"Yes, you are." Audrey cut across him, not letting him finish. She sat up, resting her free hand on the bed, and drew her feet up under her.

Nathan twisted slightly so he could meet her gaze. Duke went on looking at Nathan, pressing down on the urge to lean forward and kiss his way up the hard line of Nathan's jaw. He ran his tongue over his lips, his mouth dry.

"Okay, maybe I am...." 

Nathan's muttered concession startled Duke out of his contemplation of Nathan's face and how much he wanted to explore every inch of it with his mouth and fingertips. He dragged his mind away from future plans to the present reality. Brushing the back of his fingers across Nathan's cheek, he said softly, "Look, I get it, okay?" Some of it was Nathan grappling with not being quite as straight as he'd always assumed. But some of it was because the guy making him question his not-straightness was Duke.

Nathan turned toward him, one eyebrow cocked, apparently _not_ getting it still.

Duke rolled his eyes. "You don't trust me. I understand. But this," he lifted the hand still tangled with Audrey's and gestured vaguely to indicate the three of them, "this is not like sticking tacks in you in third grade. That's not how I roll in bed, okay? I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to and I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't want me to touch you again, that's fine." It wasn't really fine, but if that was what Nathan wanted, Duke could deal with it. "I just want you to stop acting like I'm not here."

Nathan swallowed. "Okay."

Audrey pulled her hand out of Duke's and poked him in the hip. "In that case, maybe you two can stop acting like I'm not here. Unless you'd rather I wasn't...?"

Duke rolled away from Nathan a little so he could tip his head back and take a good look at her. She had her head tilted to one side and her lips pursed into an exaggerated pout, and he knew she wasn't serious about the suggestion she leave.

"Oh no, I don't think we want that." He sat up, grinning at her. "In fact, I think the two of us need to teach _you_ what 'learning to share' really means." 

Audrey arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"Uh-huh." Reaching forward, Duke put his hands on her waist and hauled her across Nathan, twisting her around so that she ended up sitting across Nathan's lap. Audrey squeaked in surprise, while Nathan let out a sharp puff of breath as Audrey's weight landed on him. Pulling Audrey close, her back against his chest, Duke fell backward onto the bed. For a moment, the three of them were a tangle of arms and legs, until Audrey settled between them.

Duke ran his hand down Audrey's shoulder, slipping her bra strap down her arm. "In fact," he whispered, gently nipping at her earlobe with his lips, "I think Nathan and I need to find out just how much 'sharing' Officer Parker can handle."

Duke peered past Audrey at Nathan, hoping he wasn't so inexperienced he'd take forever to catch on. Nathan's expression was uncertain but he gave Duke a nod to show he was game for whatever Duke was planning.

Reaching out and taking Nathan's hand, Duke laid it on Audrey's stomach again. He could feel her muscles tensing in anticipation and hear her breathing quicken. Nathan drew in a sharp breath as his fingers touched Audrey's skin. Duke was feeling a little light-headed himself, his cock hardening as he pressed his hips against Audrey's ass while his mind raced ahead to what would come next.

Twisting Nathan's hand, he slid it the opposite way to last time, downward, until their fingers slid across Audrey's panties and down between her thighs, Nathan's palm covering her mound. Audrey murmured appreciatively, clearly liking Duke's intentions, and pushed herself slightly towards their touch. 

Not trusting Nathan to figure out the next bit on his own, Duke began to rock Nathan's fingers gently over Audrey. She let out another happy murmur, and Nathan seemed to get it, because he began moving his hand on his own. Duke wasn't sure Nathan was stroking Audrey in quite the right place—he wouldn't be able to feel her through her panties, though they were light and lacy, would he?—but he didn't think Audrey was quite fired up enough yet to go the direct route already.

Besides—a shiver ran through him as he listened to the happy noises she was making—it sounded as if she was liking what Nathan was doing just fine.

Leaving Nathan to please Audrey in one way, Duke put his hand back on her shoulder, working her bra strap lower with his fingers while his lips teased at the soft skin behind her ear. She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his kisses, while he trailed his fingers on down her arm, and around, and then up again underneath—until he could draw his fingertips along the curve of her breast just above the edge of the cup. She was letting out small gasps now and when he brushed his thumb over her nipple, he felt it harden, straining against the lace that covered it.

Audrey's hand had been resting on Nathan's hip, but now Duke sensed her moving it, lifting it to fumble with the buttons of Nathan's shirt. Raising his head a little, he saw she was working by touch alone to undo first one button and then another, her head still thrown back and her eyes closed. Nathan, his gaze fixed intently on Audrey's face, his eyes bright with excitement as he watched her trembling under their touch, let out a quiet moan as Audrey's fingers slid under the edge of his shirt and brushed his chest.

Duke was still stroking Audrey's breast, his thumb lightly teasing her nipple while the backs of his curled fingertips slowly caressed her skin under the lace edging of her bra. He guessed Nathan, too, was still keeping a regular rhythm between her legs, by the way she was moving her hips in shallow thrusts, rubbing against Duke's cock in a way that made it hard for him to concentrate on what he was doing.

Audrey's hand traveled on down Nathan's chest, sending visible shivers through him as she undid another button and then—but no, she was struggling with the next. With a growl of frustration, Nathan sat up and dragged his shirt off over his head.

Audrey tipped her head forward and opened her eyes, clearly surprised that Nathan had pulled away from her, her hips stilling, though she went on quivering against Duke as he continued brushing his fingers and thumb over her breast.

Duke licked his lips, his mouth dry with excitement. "Jeans, too," he suggested hoarsely. He wanted Nathan to feel as much of Audrey as possible. For Duke, it was enough to have her moving against him through a couple of layers of clothing. Anything more—any fewer clothes—and he wasn't sure he could keep control.

Nathan gave Duke a brief puzzled look, still slow on the uptake, before nodding and shucking his jeans. He lay back down, facing Audrey, and she reached out and put her hand flat on his chest. He drew in a sharp breath and covered her hand with his. 

Audrey slid her hand up, taking Nathan's with her, and cupped his neck so she could pull his lips on to hers. Nathan pressed closer, trapping Duke's hand between them, and now it was Duke's turn to gasp as he felt Nathan's heat against his skin. Closing his eyes, he thrust himself tighter against Audrey, tasting the skin of her shoulder, breathing in her scent, wanting both of them so badly.

It took him a moment to sense that Nathan's hand was now waving uncertainly in mid-air above Audrey's hip, perhaps too shy to touch her again so intimately without Duke's lead—though it had been clear to Duke she'd been more than happy with that.

Reluctantly sliding his hand out from between them, Duke caught Nathan's hand and again pressed it down on Audrey's stomach, working it downward. This time, when he found the edge of Audrey's panties, he made sure to slide their twined fingers underneath. Audrey pushed her hips eagerly towards their touch and Duke caught Nathan's index finger and guided it down between Audrey's folds, feeling her slick warmth. Audrey thrust her hips harder towards their fingers and Duke heard her murmur, "Oh, God, yes. Please, yes," as Duke encouraged Nathan to move his fingertip over her.

Confident Nathan had figured out what he was supposed to do, Duke pulled his own hand away, gently stroking Audrey from hip to knee, before lifting her leg to curve it around Nathan's hip, bare flesh pressed to bare flesh. 

The movement took Audrey away from him a little and he scooted closer again, grinding his cock against her ass. Letting his hand drift back up her leg, Duke slid his hand underneath, seeking out Audrey's heat from behind. He could feel the movement of Nathan's finger, steady and soft, as his own finger dipped between her folds and slid on, until he could slip it inside her, her opening hot and welcoming.

"Oh, God." The cry burst out of her as she pressed her back against Duke's chest, her hips arched towards their hands. Duke slid his finger in and out, adding a second as she greedily opened up to him. "Oh, God, yes."

He pushed his fingers in deeper, quickening his pace, not matching Nathan's but she didn't seem to mind, her hips bucking against them, her back arched and her head thrown back, imploring them, "Yes, God, yes, don't—," while their fingers worked over her and over her.

Duke could feel her holding back, the waves building around his fingers and dying away and then building again as she tried to ride the moment for as long as possible to stave off her final release—and then it came, hard and long, while she cried out her pleasure, falling back against him at last, limp and panting.

Duke pressed his face into her hair, enjoying the feel of her sated body against his for a few seconds, before gently withdrawing his fingers from inside her. Resting his hand on her hip, he softly caressed her with his thumb, waiting for the tension to flow out of her. 

A moment later, fingertips touched his: Nathan's. To his surprise, they didn't withdraw but moved on to slide between his, until his and Nathan's hands were linked together. A little surge of happiness flared inside Duke. He gave Nathan's hand a squeeze, acknowledging the gesture and that, between them, taking care of Audrey had been... a job well done.

They lay like that for a minute or two, until Audrey stirred, stretching. "I guess I need to take care of you two boys," she murmured, sounding still only half with them.

Duke had been thinking about that. His body wasn't quite as desperate right now as it had been while Audrey had been grinding against him as they stroked her climax out of her, but it still ached for relief. He reckoned Nathan must feel the same. And he had an idea or two.

Lifting himself up a little, he smoothed the damp strands of Audrey's hair back from her face and dropped a kiss on her ear. "You okay with blow jobs?" he whispered, softly enough he hoped Nathan couldn't hear.

Audrey turned toward him a little. "Yeah. You want....?"

Duke shook his head. "Not me," he murmured. "Nathan."

Audrey nodded, her lips curving into a half smile. "Yeah, I think he'd like that. What about you?" She reached a hand back and groped for his cock. 

Duke drew in a sharp breath as her fingers brushed over him. "Umm... thighs," he muttered, hoping she'd understand what he meant—he wasn't sure how experienced the real Audrey Parker had been. But he didn't think any of them were quite ready for full-on sex, and it was something he and Evi had enjoyed over the years, him fucking her thighs from behind while he got her off with his fingers. She'd taken to wearing lace-topped stockings whenever there was a chance and he'd liked the feel of the rough pattern against his skin—and how easy it made it to have a quickie any time they were some place private. Given Evi had been pretty damn insatiable, Duke had often had to be the one to point out that wherever they were maybe wasn't really quite private enough....

Seemed like Audrey had gotten his drift well enough, because she chuckled. She raised her arm and, cupping the back of his head, drew his lips down on to hers for a moment. "Sounds like a good idea."

"What does?" Nathan was looking at them suspiciously.

"You'll see." Letting go of Duke, Audrey put her hand on Nathan's chest and pushed him over on to his back. She leaned forward over him, capturing his mouth for a light kiss, before shifting so she could begin to trail her lips down his chest, her hand advancing ahead of her mouth.

"What...?" Nathan began to ask, before his expression cleared as Audrey's mouth reached his stomach and her hand reached the edge of his briefs. "Oh. Right." He breathed in deeply as her fingers slid under the top edge of his briefs and pushed on down over him. Scrabbling with one hand, he helped her drag his briefs down to his hips, allowing his cock to spring clear. Audrey's palm circled his shaft, and he let his head fall back, eyes closed, as Audrey bent over him.

Duke, propped up on one arm, realized he liked watching Nathan getting hot and bothered just as much as he enjoyed seeing Audrey get off. He also liked the view he was now getting: Audrey had twisted herself on to her knees and was presenting her ass to him— _definitely_ Haven's finest.

Shaking himself out of staring at Nathan's face—Nathan's expression blissful, small moans escaping him as Audrey's mouth worked its magic on him—Duke scrambled to his knees and, undoing his shorts, yanked his clothes down. His cock was hard again, as hard as Nathan's and as eager for relief, and he shuffled forward until he could guide it between Audrey's thighs. She opened her legs slightly as he began to push in, before clamping her thighs more firmly around him as he pressed in deeper. He froze at the movement, at the feel of her flesh tightening around him, a small whimper escaping him, and fought to keep control, not wanting to lose it immediately. It didn't help that the noises Nathan was making made him feel like he was fucking Nathan as well, and as if Audrey's lips were on his cock too, a glorious jumble of all their bodies together, giving and receiving pleasure.

After a moment, he felt steady enough to move again. Putting his hands on Audrey's hips to steady the two of them, he began to push in and out. Audrey's warm skin, sticky with her own juices, slid over his hot flesh, and she began to rock her hips slightly, catching his rhythm. He closed his eyes, the feel of her around him and the sound of Nathan's gasps driving him closer and closer to the edge, while he tried to hold back.

Nathan came first, with an inarticulate shout, and Duke followed a moment later: dizzy, breathless, jerky thrusts; biting down on a deep groan.

Exhausted, he fell forward, letting his hands drop to the bed so he could support his weight on them, with just enough presence of mind left to know he shouldn't simply collapse on top of Audrey— though it was a damn close thing.

At last, when he'd caught his breath a little, though he was still panting hard, he pushed away from Audrey, reluctantly drawing himself free of her. Sitting back on his heels, he caught Nathan's eye. The other man gave him a quick, slightly embarrassed nod, acknowledging that it had been good.

Then Audrey sat up. Reaching behind her for Duke, she pulled him down with her, wriggling around until all three of them were once more lying side by side, tangled together. Duke's clothes were still round his knees and his skin was drying stickily and he supposed he should clean himself up and sort himself out, but he didn't have the energy right now. He was still a little lost in just how damn good that had been.

Audrey chuckled, her body shaking. "Guess we figured that out pretty well, huh?"

Duke nodded, though she couldn't see him. "Yes we did."

Nathan didn't say anything, just gave a wordless murmur of agreement.

Duke pressed closer to Audrey, putting his arm across her so he could grasp Nathan's shoulder and draw him towards them, wanting to prolong the sense of closeness, the sense of belonging. The other two seemed happy to comply. 

As he drifted into a light doze, a last, idle thought flitted across Duke's mind: _My reputation would be so screwed if it ever got out I slept with_ two _cops...._


End file.
